Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -80\% \times 0.1 \times 34\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ $ 0.1 = \dfrac{1}{10} $ $ 34\% = \dfrac{34}{100} = \dfrac{17}{50} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{17}{50} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{17}{50}} = \dfrac{-4 \times 1 \times 17} {5 \times 10 \times 50} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{17}{50}} = -\dfrac{68}{2500} = -\dfrac{17}{625} $